MountainSide Story
by Shaariin13
Summary: A collection of one shot side stories from my other work: Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga. Requests are accepted. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second series. It's just a collection of side-stories from my first work, Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga, thus the title MountainSide Story (it's also a parody on the famouse play: West Side Story X3). You guys can leave requests, and if I have the time, I'll write them as side stories as supplication to the main story. Here's my first one ^^ It's a request from fellow Filipino: JoshiZcheri. Enjoy! X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING or ANYONE except Kairee, Kiera, and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>MountainSide Story<strong>

by: Shaariin13

**Chapter 1: THE DRAGON VS THE PHEROMONE BOMB?**

**~Kairee's P.O.V.~**

"Aw, fudge!" Len-chan complained. "And I almost had it, too!"

I giggled. He, Kaito-itoko, and Gakupo-nii were ganging up on Kiyoteru-nii-chan, trying to steal his glasses. They were bored, they said, and wanted some entertainment. "Dragging neko-chans away from Kiyo-nii is a hobby we miss," Gaku-nii enforced. Now, me and Kiera-kun were sitting on the couch, watching as our herbivore of an onii-chan was getting harassed by his monkeys of little brothers.

A moment later and- "Yes! I got it!" Apparently, Kaito-itoko managed to get the glasses.

I tensed. The familiar dark aura surrounded Kiyoteru-nii-chan. "Kiera-kun," I whispered to my brother. "Get ready." He nodded.

The aura faded away, replaced by a warm glowing. I immediately felt the flush rise to my cheeks when I was hit by the pink rays. I approached to see what had happened to the resident herbivore.

His usual slick and tidy hairstyle was in attractive disarray, his shirt buttoned only at the middle. His warm eyes and kind smile was replaced by a smug expression. Minna, meet Ice Mountain Teru, Kiyoteru-nii-chan's alter ego. Teru is also Nii-chan's band front (A/N: To be explained in the main story in future chapters^^).

"Hello, Kairee-neko-chan," he said, dragging out the syllables of my name. I couldn't suppress my shudder, my blush going a deeper shade of red.

We heard a crash from beyond the front door. "It's begun," Kiera-kun said. I looked at the windows. He was right. Suddenly, females were mobbing the mansion, banging on the door, peering through windows, moaning and shreiking like banshees.

"Okay, bishies," I said, my eyes not leaving the pheromone bomb staring creepily at me. "You guys dispose those... neko-chans and I'll distract Hot Shot here."

They simply nodded. "Here I come, neko-chans," I heard Gakupo-nii say maniacally.

I tentatively stepped towards Teru. "Nii-chan," I called softly, referring to the herbivore alter. "You there?"

He chuckled. "I'm all here, neko-chan," he slurred. Suddenly, he lunged at me, and I scrambled to get away. He laughed darkly. " So you want to play, eh?"

He stalked quietly towards me. As much as I wanted to fight, my Nii-chan was still in there, buried beneath all that cockiness and pheromones.

I took another step back and felt my back hit a hard surface. Teru grabbed the chance and braced his arms on the wall, pinning me in place. I was trapped, a prey cornered by the predator.

He touched my cheek, down my chin and pulled of my scarf (which I always wore), throwing it away. A worldly glint reached his eyes. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms and held them above my head with one hand (Curse his height!).

To tell you the truth, I was scared. Teru had never been _this_ aggressive before. I tried to struggle from his grip, but my fear was renderring me powerless. He slowly leaned towards me.

I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath hot on my neck. I peeked from below my lashes. I swear his face is only centimeters from mine.

I shut my eyes once again, expecting his lips on my neck. But what happened was NOT what I was expecting.

He reeled away from me, hand on his face, moaning softly. _Finally!_ I thought. Not wearing his glasses had it's toll on Teru. _Eyestrain!_ I shouted to myself as I shook my head clear from fear. _Why did it take so long?_ I asked myself.

I ran towards Kiyoteru-nii-chan. "Nii-chan!" I hissed. "Daijobu ka?" He just groaned, lying on the floor in a supine position, hands still covering his face.

"Kaito-itoko!" I called for my cousin.

"Hai?" he asked, bracing the door with his back.

"Nii-chan's glasses!"

"Catch!" he said as the specs went flying.

I caught the glasses gently and popped them on Kiyoteru-nii-chan. A bright light flooded the room.

I backed away, blinded. Suddenly, the heavy, arousing atmosphere dissipated along with the light, and all that's left was my herbivore Nii-chan lying on the ground. I ran to him.

"Wha-what happened?" "Where am I?" "Why am I pushed to a window?" Blah blah blah. It seems like effect of Kiyoteru-nii-chan's pheromones on the females are wearing off...

"Kiyoteru-nii-chan," I asked, unsure. He looked at me.

"Kairee...chan?" He looked disoriented. "Ow, my head. Wha-what happened?"

I smile. It 's my hebivore of a nii-chan, alright.

"Oh, nothing," I said, helping him up. "We just had a game of chase."

* * *

><p>Ooookay... So, what do you guys think? For info on Kiyoteru's band, here's a link: .com2011/09/02/kiyoterus-band-official-ice-mountain-guidebook/

R&R, onegai^^ Flames are welcomed, too^^


	2. An Announcement from the Author

For those who think this is a new chapter, I am sorry to disappoint, but I have finally decided to put this as discontinued. If anyone is interested, this plot is up for adoption. Please PM me for the whole storyline, as the main idea for the title is still not achieved in the last 8 chapters


End file.
